sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:An Odd Acquaintance Turns into a Promising Endeavor
Violet steers the Venture to a vacant spot in the very crowded Etti_IV spaceport. As Vi kicks the thrusters off, the engines of the Venture seem to let out a thunderous moan as they shutdown. Vi sighs and makes her way toward the ramp and letting out another sigh, more of relief than anything, toherself. "Another day at the auction, this will soon be over." Vi released the ramp, making her way down slowly, taking in the scenery. . "ahh" Malif stands impatiently next to the port master who seems to be giving the near human a hard time. "Yes yes..registry is not updated, I will sort it out soon as I can." he pats the being on the shoulder and steps around him. "Have a good one ok?" the port master steps quickly ahead of him and makes a gesture that most illicit smart beings know to mean a casual bribe. The Near human;s response is to smile and tap somthing at his collar. The being goes pale and promptly nods leaving Looking around, it seemed as crowded as ever, with numerous creatures doing various things, creating an undertone of reassurance. Vi steps off of the ramp with a spring in her step, with an aura of excitement, relieved that the pressure would soon be off. The ramp hisses behind her as it closes. Violet, skillfully weaves her way through the crowd, nearly stepping on a few toes, though no one noticed, being that they were in a world of their own. Finally Vi nears the exit check point and nods at the man. "Tis a lovely day, eh?" Vi nods politely at the man and quickly passes through the check point, leaving the starport behind. Malif strides into the auction house and runs his hand through is long hair, his years as a covert operative have never really left him and his superiors have never suggested he change his appearance. Vi quickly makes her way through the Central Plaza to the Zoiby Auction House, almost instinctively. As soon as Violet's feet step upon the green carpet she pauses, looking around, taking in the scenery. "Was it a bit early for the auction today" Violet wondered as she looked around, the Auction house seemed nearly vacant, though there were at least 40 beings here and the lights were set dim. Vi sighs as she catches a holo announcing that the main auction, that had been attracting thousands of being here, had been postponed until the afternoon for today. Violet turned around to make her way out of the auction house and nearly smacks into you. "Oh," Vi's cheeks turning red. "Forgive me. I. ." Vi looks up at you. . Malif catches the woman by the shoulders, it is a quick automatic reaction, the black within black eyes flick from the announcment holo to the female. "No blood...no harm." he replies is a soft tone, one would think his voice might be incapable of being loud. Vi was taken aback, no wonder why she nearly bumped into you. Though if she was fully alert she would not have make the mistake of over looking your presence. Vi was pressed to find the words within her, for she was rather startled; more that she had stumbled upon you than that of your appearance. "I.." VI trailed off, not needed to explain the situation to you. Violet's icy-purple eyes pierce your black ones. Malif smiles revealing slightly prominent fangs. "Not to worry the lights are dim and I tend to be quiet." he brushes her shoulders off as if to dislodge some fragments from the near collision. "Malif Tal-Tahn...you would be?" Violet doesn't argue with you, though is quite upset at herself for allowing her to be so careless and letting her guard down. Vi steps back and bows her head slightly at you, "Pleasant to meet you." Vi looks you in the eyes, appearing to have regained her etiquette, "Captain Allure" Vi looks at the comfortable benches in the Auction house and then looks back at you, "Are you here for the main auction?" Malif nods casually and steps aside gesturing to the benches. "Yes as a matter of fact I am, but I note Mr Delede, yourself and I seem to be in the running for it?" there is no angst or animosity in his voice when he relates this. "Are you aquinted with Mr Delede?" Violet looks at the bench and then hesitates, nodding as if to herself, "Yes it appears as such." Vi shook her head, "Gren has saved my life before, though partners we are not." Vi looks at you, "Are you?" Vi sighs, "perhaps I would care to have a bit of caf and a light meal before I begin my meal." This statement was made more to herself, as if a mental note, but after realizing that she had said it out loud smiles, "Would you care to join me?" Vi had done a great job in the powder room, for none of the physical strains appeared, though mentally Vi was beginning to wear down, the lack of sleep getting to her. Malif nods in that same casual manner. "I would be delighted." the being seems relaxed and unconcerned as he glances to seek where a meal might be found. "I am not partnered with Colonel Delede in this endeavor no." he turns those dark eyes on the female again. "Something here or elsewhere?" For the first time Vi smiles at you, her entire face lighting up, "Oh that would be lovely." Vi glances around, "Honestly, I haven't found a suitable pub around." Vi returns her gaze to you, "Though we could look." There was a hint of assurance back in her voice, Vi seemingly returning back into her normal self as she began making her way out of the Auction House. Malif falls into step with the human. "It sounds as though you and Colonel Delede are in competition for the shop?" as he turns to begin walking, one might notice an IR-5 stored in a very well concealed shoulder holster. "I am surprised that so few have stepped forward to take a shot at the shop...as it were." he smiles again at the accidental pun. "Did you place another bid already?" Vi takes a brief moment to look you over, judging you before leaving the Auction House. Vi's gaze lingers longer than intended, though she nods approvingly and looks away hoping that you haven't noticed. Malif smiles as they exit the building as if being pleased by something. "What are you in the mood for food wise?" he slides his hands into the pockets of the jacket. "Etti has many tastes available." his strides make no sound as he walks. The tips of Vi's ears turn crimson. "ooh" Vi's cheeks light up, and her brow arches as she looks at you openly this time, "There's nothing like a little ale can't go with." Vi turns her gaze towards the streets, looking at the rows and rows of shops, "I can eat just about anything," Vi looks back at you, "perhaps you shall choose." After a rather boring taxi ride, the two arrive at the Xanadu, obviously not Malif's first choice by his exspression. "Well here we go...lets grab a booth and see about food." he gestures for a waitperson. "That table please." Violet quickly scans the club as she passes through the door, before entering fully. This too wasn't her first choice in places, though after quite a taxi ride was ready to sit down almost anywhere. Vi eyes a vacant booth near a secluded corner, Vi begins to wind her way through the crowd towards it, semi tuning you out. Relieved that it was the same booth that you had designated, Vi sits down across from you. The friendly server droid hovers across the room, and in a timely manner reaches your booth. "Welcome to the Xanadu, the best club around." The droid retrieves two holo menus, as if from thin air, and places one in front of each of us. "Please take a moment, I shall assist you momentarily." With that the busy server droid zipped away going to greet another new comer. Vi looks across the table at you. "quite the service around here" There was a tone of sarcasm in her voice. Vi picked up the holo and began scanning it looking for something desirable. Malif chuckles quietly and taps a view of the lines to bring them into the forefront. "I have a preferance for out of the way cantina's myself." he sighs. "Always...they have to toss in big phrases...cant they simply say slab of meat from this beast or that?" he taps in an order for ale to start. Violet keeps flicking through the holo and crinkles her nose, apparently not able to find something quite suitable. Vi looks up at you and smiles, "Aye, a quite cantina is most preferable." Vi briefly returns her gaze to the holo, idly flicks few a few more items and puts the thing down. "Does anything catch you eye?" Malif smirks and and ticks a finger through the holo menu. "Well this looks like a simple meat and green dish, that will do I guess." he hits the order image and then waves the holo away. "I should take care of the cantina issue...at some point." as he says this the droid arrives and drops off two ales. "Your meals will arrive shortly." and then wheels off to another table. Violet takes a sip of the economical ale and gulps it down with difficulty. After a moment she clears her throat, "Perhaps I can get us something more," Vi pauses and looks across the table at you, "More suitable." With a flick of the hand Vi captures the attention of the busy droid. "Excuse me" After a moment the droid arrives promptly as a busy droid can, "Is the service to your satisfaction?" Vi dismisses the PR banter programmed into the droid, "We need something with an aura of excellence, not this." Vi places her less than drinkable ale upon the servers tray. Beepabeepbeep beep the droid mumbled as if looking for a proper response in basic not quite used to having someone with such particular taste. "Perhaps you can muster up a bottle of the finest Corellian Brandy, iced. . " Vi tosses a few credits on the droids tray, "And, two Cassandra Sunrises to begin with." "beepbeep"The droid whizzes away politely, though not programmed with emotions, but quite close to one of surprise. As the droid left the table, Vi looks over at you and raises her brow slightly. Malif lifts his hands to the table and laces his jet colored hands together. "Cassandra sunrises?" he asks in a soft tone. "Never heard of it." he leans foreward noting a subtle change in the woman's mental workings. Violet sighs and gazes at you, seemingly allowing her to become more relaxed. Vi's face becomes warm as you ask the question, "Really?" The seemingly, connoisseur of beverages, blushes sheepishly, "well, do you know what a Starshine Surprise is?" Malif shakes his head as the woman asks her question. "Sorry drawing a blank...is it something relating to Corellia?" his eyes flick slightly as if shifting and its hard to tell if his gaze is still on his companion or taking in something else, but his words suggest his attention is still on Vi. Violet's mouth twists up in a smile, pleased to channel her attention elsewhere. For a moment or two Vi pauses trying to think of a proper explanation of the drink. "Oh, having neither of these drinks I suppose the taste is hard to explain." A thoughtful look overcame Vi as she began to bit her lip while she studies you, "Well. . the potency of the drink is simple to describe if you can't handle your liquor stay away from it. Though it has an interesting story as to how it acquired its name." Vi smiles at you, "yes, it was made on Corellia" Vi pauses, a distant look appears in her eyes as she begins her story Malif nods and leans back as the server droid arrives with the meal. "I do love a good story, so please. Indulge me?" once the dishes are settled he begins to toy with the food as he its, he is in no hurry and it shows in his mannerisms. It is an after thought that prompts him to remove his jacket, thus revealing the fact he is dressed in the uniform of an Auditor of the OOAG. Finally, the server droid, appearing perplexed, approaches the table with the drinks that were requested by Violet and the meals that were previously requested, though appearing to be well cooked; perhaps the chief did a special order on this one. After a nod of approval from Violet, the droid places the items on the table and hastily disappears into the crowd. Violet's gaze lingers upon your features shortly before turning her attention towards her drink. Violet, seemingly more alert and more like herself picks up her glass, swirls the liquid inside, and inhales deeply, before continuing with her story "ahh. . " Malif regards the woman with an attentive state, one that suggests his full attention is on Vi. His glass is touched on occasion and he takes conservative portions of the mea. Violet nods and takes a long sip of the Cassandra Sunrinse, allowing the tangy, bubbly, liquor to softly coat her tongue and lips like sweet velvet before plunging down her throat. mms.. "The Cassandra Sunrise consists of several Starshine Surprises in the same glass. " Vi smiles looking at you, "A Starshine Surprise allegedly got its name because, after consuming it, drinkers would discover themselves lying flat on their backs, looking at the stars.." Vi subconsciously scans the Xanadu, more of a reflex than anything else, taking in the almost nauseous atmosphere distastefully. Vi thankfully returns her gaze to you, resting her eyes from the blue room. A slight sigh of approval escapes her lips, noticing your uniform for the first time. She wasn't much of a fan of clubs supposedly, but for some reason she could handle the aura of a cantina without a second glance, no matter how notorious it was. "How is yours?" Vi watches you fondle your food for a few more minutes before becoming brave enough to attempt it herself. Malif lifts the drink and takes a measure sip from it. "Tangy..bit of a cross flavor based on what crosses what taste bud." he nods, enjoying the flavor, but the tale of the fate of those drinking it...prompts him to be very frugal in imbibing it. " Interesting tale and I will take it under advisment, falling out of my seat would be a bit of spectecle and might draw attention." Violet's eyes flicker as she laughs, "Oh, I am indulging your company." Vi, clearly amused with this stranger, though feeling comfortable in his presence. "Though, since they serve the beverage, they should be used to first timers." Violet, finally taking a bite of the food crinkles her nose and with much effort swallows her bite. Perhaps after coating her taste buds more with the drink she will be able to consume the food. Vi looks across the table, "So, tell me, what do you do?" Malif laughs in turn and taps the uniform. "Auditor Tal-Tahn...OOAG." he shrugs and takes another bite of the food. "Protecting profit and interest all over the CSA." he smiles at the implied joke. Violet leans forward, pushing her plate out of the way, to listen intently to you. Vi nods and smiles, "ah, I see. " Motioning towards the ice bucket, "If you'd prefer some Corellian Brandy, it's let potent." Vi picks up the Cassandra Sunrinse and takes a large gulp, nearly empting the glass in one mouthful. Malif chuckles and turns his attention to the ale. "Its not terribly exciting work at time and then others, it could kill you." he continues to prod and eat his meal. "So the weapon shop...how do you think you are stacking against the Colonel, im interested in the shop..but not as much from a merchants point of view then another." Violet begins to pick at her meal. By far nothing compared with the wonderful Kommerken steak she had most recently made. Silently laughing at the joke told by you Vi nods, "True, oh so True. That should be the entire CSA motto." Vi grins and returns playing with the contents of her plate. As the words "weapons shop" were spoken, Vi forgets her self-created game with her food and looks up at attention. Easing down a bit Vi offers you a weak smile, "Oh, well. . " Vi leans forward, "Tell me, what are you interests ?" Her eyes narrowing, as if studing your intent Malif takes another but and then a long pull from the ale. "Well in my business it pays to have resources that are not..how shall I say directly related to the home office?" the untensil is set on the plate. "So...having a pipeline for weapons and what not is an excellent idea." Vi leans back in her seat contemplating for a brief moment, "Oh, so do you need an underhanded contract to purchase the weapons?" Vi's eyes narrowed, reading your face for a moment, "With out strings attached?" Vi nodded her head as if to absorb the information. Malif grins and lifts the drink swirling it. "Well...yes and no, yes its hand and yes it would be ideal to make some side profit." he regards the woman with a small nod. "In the spirit of that idea...I would be willing to contribute to the auction bid as a silent partner?" Violet smiles at you and leans across the table. In a mere whisper, "here" Violet slides a holo device across the table. "Please keep in touch; I could use your services in the near future." Vi nods at you, leaning back speaking more clearly "Ah, finances are no trouble for me, though I could take it as more of a. . " Vi pauses and scans the club once more, "an investment of our future business relations." Vi winks and stands up, "Though to further discuss this, we need to go" Vi scans the club again and tosses some credits on the table and grabs the bottle of Corellian Brandy. Malif nods at the woman grabs the bottle and rises, he slides his own dish back and also rises. "I have a few matters to attend to but...but the contract you offered sounds appealing." A stray curls falls into Violet face as she reaches across the table. With a swift motion, she settles the mischievous hair into place. Vi looks at you and winks before she turns on her heels, making her way towards the door. As Violet slips through the crowd, weaving her way through the chaos, she manages to open the bottle. By the time the fresh air kisses her bare shoulders, Vi up turns the bottle and quenches her thirst, for the dry food has left a grimy feeling inside her mouth. Vi licks her lips before proceeding on the venture to her ship, not looking over her shoulder for you; knowing that you will soon take her up on her offer and meet her at the cords on the holo, perhaps more for curiosity's sake if nothing else.